Funny Bleach Episode 41
by RukiaLady94
Summary: This is my very first Yuri fic. To those of you who don t like Yuri then don t read it. And to the rest of you, enjoy! Lol.


Funny Bleach Episode 41: Romance In The Night

Today is the day. The day we see if Orihime really has the courage of saying how she truly, madly and deeply feels.

*At Soul Society*

*Rukia walks in and sees Orihime sitting on the couch very uncompfortably* Hey Orihime. Don`t mind me asking but, you look really nervous. Is something bothering you?  
*Orihime is biting her thumb* No, silly. Wh-where would you get a crazy idea like that? *Keeps biting her thumb*  
*Rukia* Because you look really uncomfortable. Now come on, tell me. You can trust me, i`m an expert when it comes to helping or giving advice. Go on.  
*Orihime stops biting her thumb* Uh, okay. What i`m about to say to you may come as a big surprise, just so ya know.  
*Rukia* Okay, tell me. I can take it. Lol.  
*Orihime* Okay, here goes. Lately i`ve been having these strong feelings for someone. At first i thought it was nothing, but then it turned out to be even more than that.  
*Rukia* Ooooh, you got a crush on a guy. That`s great. *Smiles*  
*Orihime* Um.....it`s not a guy.  
*Rukia* Oh, it`s a man. Lol.  
*Orihime* No.  
*Rukia* Well if it`s not a guy and man then who...*Sees Orihime blushing and looking away* Oh my. It`s a girl isn`t it.  
*Orihime* Yeah. It`s Rangiku`s Gigai, i mean Rose. *Looks down*  
*Rukia* Oh boy, i need to sit down for this. *Sits next to her* So, you have a crush on Rose?  
*Orihime* Sorta. I think it`s more than that. I think i`m in love with her.  
*Rukia* You`re in love with her? Wow, i can see on the look of your face that you are really serious about this.  
*Orihime* I am.  
*Rukia* So what can i help you with?  
*Orihime* The thing is that even though i don`t know if she feels the same way about me, i still don`t know if i should tell her.  
*Rukia* You two are like best friends so i`m sure she`ll understand. Trust me, it`s better telling her than to keep those feelings inside. It can make you sick. And believe me, i`ve been there. So i think you should tell her.  
*Orihime* You really think so?  
*Rukia* Yup. Just listen to your heart.  
*Orihime* Okay then. I`ll tell her the first moment i see her.  
*Rukia* Good. Good luck.  
*Orihime* Thanks Rukia. *Hugs her* You`re the best. *Smiles*  
*Rukia* I know. Lol.

*Later at night*

*Rose walks in* Hi hi.  
*Orihime whispers at Rukia* Rukia i am so nervous.  
*Rukia* I know how you feel. Trust me, after this you`ll feel way better. Go on, tell her.  
*Orihime* Um, Rose? Can i talk to you for a second? *Rose* Sure thing. *Sits closely next to her and gazes in her eyes* What`s up?  
*Orihime blushes* Rukia, can you give us a moment alone, please?  
*Rukia* Sure. *Walks out and starts listening behind the door and thinks to herself* Come on, Orihime. You can do this. Tell her.  
*Rose* So what is it?  
*Orihime* I have something very important to tell you.  
*Rose* Okay? *Smiles at her* *Orihime* I.. *Looks away* I uh.... This is really hard for me to say. I don`t know if i can.  
*Rose* Tell me whenever you`re ready. I`ll wait for you. *Smiles*  
*Orihime* Okay, here goes. Rose, i think i`ve fallen in love with you. *Quickly looks away*  
*Rukia is listening outside the door and thinks to herself* Yes. You did it. *Walks away* *Rose* Really? Wow, i don`t know what to say... Hey, look at me. *Puts hand under Orihime`s chin and turns her face towards her* It`s okay. *Smiles*  
*Orihime* It is?  
*Rose* Of course it is. In fact, i feel happy. I feel like i wanted to hear you say those words for a while now.  
*Orihime blushes* Really?  
*Rose* Yup. I think maybe i feel the same way about you. *Smiles while gazing deep into her eyes* Come with me.  
*Orihime* Oh, where?  
*Rose* Shh. Just come with me. Do you trust me?  
*Orihime* More than anything. *Takes her hand and they both walk out*  
*They walk in Rose`s room*  
*Orihime looks around after closing the door on her way in* Wow. I don`t think i`ve ever seen a room this big and beautyfull as yours.  
*Rose* I know, right? Lol.  
*Orihime* So...what now?  
*Rose leans by the wall* I don`t know. What do you want to do?  
*Orihime grabs her and kisses her*  
*Rose pins her slowly against the wall and kisses her*  
*Orihime being kissed by Rose`s soft lips, slowly puts her hands on Rose`s cheeks*  
*Rose`s hands are on Orihime`s soft cheeks and caresses lower down her neck and starts taking of her shirt*  
*Orihime`s shirt has been thrown somewhere in the room after Rose took it off*  
*Orihime gazes deeply into Rose`s eyes while taking off her shirt and starts touching her sexy breasts*  
*Rose sits her down against the wall and rips off her jeans*  
*Orihime starts spreading her legs from eachother*  
*Rose looks in between her legs* You`re not wearing any underwear. Lol.  
*Orihime leans forward and whispers in Rose`s ears* I know. Don`t tell anyone. *Blows in her ears*  
*Rose shivers and then laughs* Your secret is safe with me, sweetheart. *Orihime starts to lick Rose`s middle finger*  
*Rose* Just tell me if you feel any pain at all. *Slowly sticks her licked finger in Orihime`s pussy*  
*Orihime* Ah..... I feel a little pain.  
*Rose* Don`t worry, i got something to keep your mind off of it. *Kisses her while pressing in deeper*  
*As Orihime is being kissed, she feels Rose`s tounge licking hers and sucking her drool*  
*Rose`s finger keeps pressing in untill she can`t go any deeper and starts to pull it out slowly and presses it back in*  
*Orihime* Ah..oh Rose...*Licks Rose`s neck while drooling on it*  
*Rose* That feels so good. *Frenches her while pressing her finger in Orihime`s pussy*  
*Orihime* Oh...faster *Licks her lips and drools*  
*Rose licks the drool off of Orihime`s lips and presses her finger in faster and deeper than before*  
*Orihime* Ah.....ah......*Scratches Rose`s neck and licks the blood coming out of it, leaving a little drool on it and it slowly pours down her neck*  
*Rose pulls her middle finger out of Orihime`s pussy after some "water" started to pour out of it very fast and starts to lick it off*  
*Orihime starts to moan and breathe faster as she`s feeling Rose`s tounge sucking all of the "water" from her pussy* Ah...that itches a little.  
*Rose let`s Orihime lick off some of the "water" that was left on her finger after she pulled it out*  
*Orihime feels her own taste on Rose`s finger and licks it all off*  
*Rose freches her and sucks all of the taste out of Orihime`s tounge and drools in her mouth*  
*Orihime sucks the drool of Rose`s tounge*  
*Rose rips off all of her clothes and sits on top of Orihime as she`s masturbating, making her feel her wetness*  
*They both start frenching eachother`s body and don`t stop*

*After a while*

*They`re both laying on the bed staring at eatch other*  
*Orihime* I love you.  
*Rose* And i love you. *Kisses her again* (They still haven`t had enough. Lmao.)

*The next morning*

*Rukia is sipping tea with Yoruichi and Rangiku*  
*Rose and Orihime are walking in* Gooood morning everyone.  
*Orihime* Isn`t it a wonderfull day?  
*Rose* Yup, it sure is.  
*Rangiku looks at them* You two seem to be in a great mood today. How come?  
*Rukia looks at Orihime* Should i tell them? *Rose* Nah, we`ll do it. They`ll find out sooner or later after all.  
*Orihime* Rose and i spent the whole night together.  
*Yoruichi sips tea* So?  
*Rose puts her arms around Orihime`s waist and winks at them in a sexy way* We slept together. Lol.  
*Both Rukia and Yoruichi spit out their tea in eachother`s faces and Rangiku starts choking on her tea* *Rangiku tries to talk while coughing* WHAT?!*Cough* *Cough*  
*Rukia* You did? Wow, i didn`t know you two were gonna do that on the first night. Daaaaamn.  
*Yoruichi* Wait, let me get this straight. You two slept together?  
*Rangiku`s face looks all creeped out* It`s like sleeping with.....me! Crap. Well, hey...i`m happy for you two.  
*Rukia* Me too.  
*Yoruichi* I wish you both the best.  
*Rose* I`m gonna go get some drinks. Be right back. *Walks out* *Orihime* Rangiku, are you sure you`re okay with this?  
*Rangiku* Yeah, sure, sure.  
*Orihime* And just so ya know, we did stuff i actually didn`t think we could do. And she was soooo good at the licking part. Lmao.  
*Rangiku* I know because she`s me! She does everything that i do in bed! Yuck. *Thinks* I can`t imagen what she did.  
*Rukia* I just lost my apetite.  
*Yoruichi* You`re not the only one.  
*Orihime* Lol.  
*Rukia* What a day this turned out to be.  
This may turn out as a shock for Rangiku. But then again, it already did. Lol.  
The End 


End file.
